Lila's Story
by Camma
Summary: VIVA LA BAM April and Phil find their biological daughter after 17 years and bring her to live with them and the crew. Resentment, laughs, tears, and getting lost are just what scratches the surface of this story, or rather is the story. . . whatever...


Lila's Story

Bid Bad Draven

Disclaimer: I only own Lila and her friends, everyone else owns themselves. So whoopi...

Lila glared across the room at the rest of her family. Her BIOLOGICAL family. That meant nothing to her. It only meant that she had been ripped away from a college degree, her friends, and everything she knew. Though her three best friends, Beth, Lynn, and Jewels, were there, she was still angry. She just sat there and glared across the room at her "brother" and his friends jacking around.

"So are you just going to sit there and glare at Bam all day or are we going to do something?" Beth asked Lila. Lila shrugged. The four girls had been trying to think of something to do, but couldn't do it because of A) April wanted her around the house to get familiar with it, B) Bam hid all of their shit, and C) Lila was just pissed off.

"What's that noise?" DiCo asked as firecrackers started going off in the front yard.

"Christ. We're in hell." Jewels moaned shaking her head.

"This place sucks." Lynn growled. Already each of Lila's friends had been harassed by Bam and his friends, smacked in the head by Vito, had their boobs and/or butts grabbed by Vito, and had been insulted and humiliated by Bam and his friends.

"Johnny! How are you?" April asked as the King of Jackasses walked inside.

"I'm doing alright. How about you guys? I see some new faces." Johnny said looking over at a still glaring Lila.

"Well Bam's little sister's going to be living with us now." April said all happy and in her own world.

"Very nice to meet you. . ." He trailed off while shaking Lila's hand.

"Lila. Nice to meet you too. These are my friends from Iowa, Beth, Lynn, and Jewels." She pointed to each in turn. Johnny shook each of their hands politely.

"Nice to meet all of you. Hope to see and hear more of you guys later on. Right now, I have to go pay Bam a little tie breaker." With a wave and a laugh he was gone.

"He wasn't too bad." Lynn said thoughtfully.

"Better than Bam and his friends." Beth sighed.

"Let's go up stairs and try to find our stuff." Lila said leading the others to their rooms.

"Lila a little help in trying to get along with your brother wouldn't kill you!" April screamed at her daughter. Bam had "made" an attempt to "bond" with his younger sister and failed. April started yelling and Lila started yelling back. This was an unusual situation as everyone else felt uncomfortable, so they left the room, but could still hear the fight.

"It just might April!" Lila screamed back as she started to stomp out of the kitchen.

"Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you young lady!" April yelled walking after Lila.

"You're not my Mom!" Lila yelled with angry tears in her eyes. "You may be my mother, but you are NOT my Mom!" With that Lila sprinted into the tower to be by herself.

Johnny had heard the whole yelling match from upstairs, as everyone else went to their own rooms. The yelling had stopped and had been replaced by retreating steps and a door being slammed. Slowly, he made his way downstairs to find a weeping April. Phil was gone on a business trip, so she was left alone in the parenting job. Taking a seat beside her, Johnny put a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do any more. It was easier with Jess and Bam because they always knew that we would always be there. With Lila it's different. She's so angry and resentful, it's a wonder she hasn't been more hateful. I thought maybe, if she lived out here with us that we might get something we never had out here. With a sister, Bam might actually calm down a little bit and learn more responsibility." April explained between sniffles and blowing her nose. Johnny just sat there quietly, waiting for her to continue.

"I guess that maybe I was wrong. Lila acts as if everything is worthless and nothing will ever be right between her and everyone else." Johnny listened intently, figuring out what to say.

"Try to see it from Lila's point of view. She was going into her senior year of high school, a college had accepted her, and she was taken to a strange place that she didn't know and plopped down in the middle of strange people. So do you kinda see why she's acting like that?" April looked over at Johnny with teary eyes.

"If you were 15 years older, Phil would be in big trouble." She laughed giving Johnny a hug. He smiled and chuckled at her comment.

Lila was inside the tower, curled up and sobbing in a window frame. She didn't want to be here, but was being forced to stay. Sitting in the window frame, she could look out across the back yard, wishing she was back home. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, want to talk about it?" She looked down the stairs to see Johnny making her way up.

"Why?" She spat returning her gaze to the back yard. Johnny sighed and sat across from her on the window frame. Looking at her thoughtfully he continued.

"You really hurt Ape back there." She just glanced at him then back to the back yard.

"She really hurt me." Johnny shifted himself to where he was right beside her.'

"April thought by bringing you here, that she would finally get to have a daughter. She'd had to put up with boys for so long that it's a nice change to have a girls around. Especially if one of them's her own." Lila's eyes were still filled with tears as she took in what Johnny had said.

"Then why did she give me up? Why go through all the trouble to give me up, then 17 years later, rip me away from my world and expect me to fine with it!?" Lila cried as she started to sob again. All Johnny could do was pull her into a comforting embrace and let Lila cry.

Bam had went to find his Mom to make sure she was alright, then found Lila and Johnny up in the tower talking. Slowly he made his way up while listening to them talk. He watched as Lila let Johnny pull her into a hug and let her cry as a pang of jealousy shot through him. Johnny saw him and motioned him to come up there.

"So am I going to be subjected to endless hours of torture?" Bam asked a Lila pulled away from Johnny.

"Possibly." Lila said, not really glaring, but not really giving him a nice look either.

"Give Ape a chance. She means well, but sometimes she gets it in her head that something is the greatest idea in the world, when it's really not." Bam took a seat next to Lila as Johnny scooted over. "If I can talk her into letting you stay just this summer and go back to finish up your senior year at least, then would you reconsider staying here after you graduate?" Bam pitched the idea that him and April had just come up with. It didn't sound so bad, since she got to stay with her friends and then go back. Sighing, she finally wiped her eyes and gave Bam a half smile.

"I'll give it a whirl. I'll also try to be nicer to April too." Bam smiled back and opened his arms.

"Can I get a hug?" Lila chuckled and obliged him as she gave Johnny a smile, which he returned. "So Knoxville, my sister's a little young for ya, but if you treat her right, I might not kill you." Bam said turning his attention to his grinning friend.

"What? Me and Lila, no. Maybe. What do you think shnookems?" Johnny asked thoughtfully as Lila mirrored his expression.

"Do we get our own bedroom? Cause if we're going to raise this baby, then I demand our own room unless you want your room to be the baby's room, Bam." Lila said as Bam had a dead pan look on his face. "Was it something I said?" Johnny just laughed.

"You two are insane. I'm going to bed." Bam said as the other two just laughed.

"Are you ready Jewels?" Lila asked her blonde friend that was currently "naked" in Ryan Dunn's bed. She had flesh colored undies and strapless bra on, so she wasn't too creepy. "Here he comes!" Lila hid in the corner with the camera as Dunn came in and stripped down to his boxers and pulled back the covers to get in.

"Hey there sailor." Jewels cooed as soon as Dunn got under the covers.

"Holy shit!" The lights came on and there stood Dunn in his baby blue boxers with a freaked out look on his face.

"Dunn? What's going on?" Raab asked as he, Bam, DiCo, and Rake walked into the room.

"What the fuck!?" Bam yelled. "Dunn explain right now." Lila was holding her laughs in as Jewels sat up with the covers.

"We had sex." Jewels said as Dunn fell over.

"We did NOT have sex!" He said looking from Bam to Jewels.

"Then where did this come from?" Jewels then held up a wet condom that Lila had put water and glue in.

"I don't know, but I did not have sex with you." Dunn was freaking out and Lila couldn't hold in her laughs any more.

"Oh my God! You should have seen the look on your face, Dunn. Oh shit, that was fucking funny." Lila fell out of the corner from her camouflage. Dunn had a look of death on his face.

"You're dead. You're both dead." He said putting his pants and shirt back on. Bam and the others cracked up. "What is that? Where'd you get it?" Dunn asked pointing to the condom still in Jewels hand. With an evil glint in her eye, she tossed it at the boys and hit Raab right in the face.

"Oh fuck! That is so gross! What is it!? Seriously!" Raab yelled as Lila tossed Jewels her clothes.

"Seriously, it's just water and glue. That's all that is. I swear." Lila said with a serious look on her face. Raab looked at her, trying to figure out if she was lying or not.

"Seriously? You're not fucking with my head?" Lila picked up and the condom and squeezed it in her hand.

"Oh I'm sure."

Lila was dead asleep in bed as Dunn and Knoxville creeped in. "Are you sure she doesn't know that I'm here?" Johnny asked as he undressed down to his flesh colored thong.

"I'm positive. She's also a heavy sleeper so you don't have to be too careful." Dunn smiled evilly as he shook the whip cream can and sprayed whip cream on Knoxville's nipples and crotch.

"Oh, that's cold." Knoxville cringed as he carefully pulled back the covers and settled in behind Lila, literally spooning her. Dunn settled in the corner with the camera, waiting for Lila's alarm to go off, which was about half a minute away. Soon the alarm went off and Lila woke up and slammed her hand down on the clock.

"Christ." She mumbled as she tried to roll around. "What the-" Pausing she felt Johnny's whipped cream nipples. "What the fuck!?" She screamed as Johnny grabbed onto her. "Shit!" Both of them rolled off of her bed and onto the floor. Beth ran in and turned on the lights as Lila sat up in her whipped cream covered tank top and shorts.

"Well that explains some things." Beth laughed as Dunn came at Lila with more whipped cream. Lynn and Jewels soon joined their friend at the door and collapsed laughing.

"Hey shnookems, how are you?" Johnny laughed giving a messy hug and licking her cheek.

"Great. Now I have Knoxville cooties." Lila grimaced as she started to wipe off the whipped cream.

"Oh you know you love it." Johnny laughed.

"Are you naked!?" Lila screeched as Dunn and Knoxville busted out laughing

"Ape, we're going out to the woods." Lila said waving to the blonde woman as her and the other girls headed out the back door.

"Ok, but be careful!" April yelled as the door slammed. 15 minutes later the girls were in the woods running amok. Lila went one way as Beth, Lynn, and Jewels followed suit, playing hide-and-go-seek at night. Bam, Raab, Ryan, DiCo, Rake, and Johnny would have been in on it, if they were back at the house.

"This is so cool." Lila murmured as she kept running through the woods. After a while she stopped to catch her breath and figure out where she was. At night and taking random turns, Lila found herself completely lost. "Crap."

An hour had gone by and the girls still hadn't found Lila. Lynn was freaking out, Beth was trying to calm her down, and Jewels was going over where Lila had last been seen. "Lynn having a panic attack isn't going to help. You need to keep calm. Lynn, look at me." Beth kept talking to Lynn. Lynn's eyes were bloodshot from crying. The three of them were at the edge of the woods yelling Lila's name continuously and getting no response.

"She went straight from here then turned right. I don't know if she turned again or kept going. If we try to go in there ourselves we'll end up just as lost as Lila is right now." Jewels said. "Let's go back to the house, call Bam and them so they can help." Beth nodded and led Lynn back towards Castle Bam.

"I just can't help but think of what happened last time with her and Jewels." Lynn said as they got to the door.

"Hey girls. Where's Lila?" April asked. She looked at Lynn's eyes to Beth's sullen expression. Something was wrong.

Bam and they boys had gone out to eat and were having a blast. Little did they know that it was about to end. Bam's phone started ringing and he waved Raab and DiCo off as he went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Bam, it's Phil. You need to come home right now." It wasn't what he was expecting. Phil sounded, well panicky. Phil was never panicky.

"Why? What's going on?" Bam asked a little perturbed.

"Bam, Lila and the girls went into the woods to mess around and now Lila's missing." Bam felt his stomach drop into his shoes.

Lila walked in, what she hoped, the right direction. I had started to rain and it was pitch black except for her flashlight's beam. She was cold, wet, and scared. A noise behind her made her jump and run even fast. The flashlight blinked and then went out. Lila stumbled through the darkness, terrified of what was possibly after her. No sooner that she had stopped to catch her breath, that she stopped on loose rock and soil, sending her tumbling down into a creek. Her leg pinned and her body hurt, Lila slowly felt herself black out.

Bam had sped back home, even in the rain, and made it in record time. The boys ran inside and found Beth with her arms around a sobbing Lynn, Jewels talking with Phil, and April on the phone. Phil walked over to his son and pulled him into a hug. "What are we waiting for? Let's go find my sister."

"Bam wait, the police are on their way." April said stopping him.

"Mom, it's pouring outside. What if Lila's hurt or freaked out? We need to start looking now." Bam said turning to the others.

"We're coming too." Jewels said as her, Beth, and a very red eyed Lynn walked over to him.

"Ok. Rake, you and Lynn are together. Raab, you and Beth. DiCo, you and Jewels. Me and Johnny, and Dunn-" Bam stopped as Ryan held up his hand.

"I'll stay here for when the police show up. Next to you, I know these woods the best." Bam gave Dunn a quick hug. "Just find her, ok?" With that the pairs rode the 4-wheelers to the woods and split up.

Lila had woken up to a pounding headache. She put her hands to her head and felt something sticky. It was too dark to tell what it was, but her best guess would be that it was blood. She tried to get up and felt the rocks pinning her leg. Chocking back a sob as realization hit her head on, she tried to keep calm. Lila was near panic as she started to hear every little noise. It felt like forever as the rain slowed down and the noises with it. In one last ditch attempt, Lila sucked in a breath and screamed as loud as she could.

Johnny's head jerked towards the faint scream. "Bam did you hear that?" Bam nodded as they took off. "LILA!" Johnny yelled, hoping to get her to scream again. It succeeded. "LILA!"

"LILA!" Bam started yelling too as the men sprinted as fast as they could towards the screaming. It was pitch black and the only way they hadn't fallen yet was because of their lanterns. "LILA!" She kept screaming as they got closer and closer.

"HELP!" They heard her scream over and over, leading them to her. They reached the edge of the creek and pointed their lanterns down into it. The water was low, but still deep enough to drench someone if they laid down in it. "Bam!" Lila cried, sobbing as her brother and his friend skidded down the creek and splashed towards her.

"Oh God Lila." Bam said grabbing Lila and hugging her close. Johnny felt relief flood through him as he dialed the house on his phone.

"Yeah it's Johnny. We found her." He said smiling, near tears.

Raab's phone rang as he and Beth were going over their section of the woods again. He saw it was Johnny and his stomach dropped. "Yeah?" Beth stopped and looked towards him.

"Raab we're gonna need your help." Johnny sighed. Something wasn't right.

"Did you find her?" Beth ran over to him, her heart beating faster.

"Yeah we found her but. . ." He trailed off.

"Is she alright?" Raab asked getting a lump in her throat.

"She's pinned under some big rocks. Bam and I tried to move them, but their too heavy."

"Where are you guys?"

"We're at the farthest corner on the west end. Rake and DiCo are already on their way here." Raab could hear the panicky edge in Johnny's voice.

"We're on our way." Beth could hardly contain her questions anymore.

"Did they find her? Is she ok? What's wrong?" Raab took a big breath and explained everything.

"Come on Rake. You push and Raab and I will pull." Bam said as he and Raab moved to one side as Rake went to the other. "Are you ok so far Lila?" Lila had been quiet as Johnny sat behind her, helping to support her and keep her out of the water as much as possible.

"I guess so." With that said, Bam and Raab started pulling as Rake pushed. They had managed to rock the rocks, but didn't get them anywhere. On the second try, the rock slid, and landed further down and was pushing Lila's leg into the sharp rocks under it. "Get it off! God, please get it off!" She sobbed as she clutched Johnny's arms that were wrapped around her.

"Shit! This is working!" Bam yelled. A motor was heard as DiCo and Jewels rode up.

"I'm here! What do you need me to do?" DiCo was down in the creek and inspecting the scene in front of him.

"We can do it, if we just push it far enough. We do what we just did before, only now we have Bran here." Rake said.

"I don't know. What if we do what you said and it hurts Lila even more!" Bam looked at his sobbing sister as Johnny and Jewels tried to comfort her.

"What other choices do we have!?" Rake said as Lila's sobbing quieted down.

"Fine! We'll do it!" Bam yelled as he turned to his sister. "Lila, we're going to try again. This time, we'll get you out." He looked straight into her eyes and saw a little glimmer of hope go away.

"I don't know. I don't know. It hurts so much." She sniffled as Raab held a light over her leg. the water around her leg was dyed red with her blood.

"Dude this is not good." Bam looked from the blood to Lila's tear streaked face as She shook her head.

"I can't do it. I can't do it." She muttered as she shuddered from crying so much.

"Yes you can. You can do it Lila." Johnny said softly trying to get her to calm down.

"No I can't. It just hurts so much." Lila sobbed. Jewels couldn't look at her friend like this. She'd always seen Lila so strong and ever since they got to West Chester, she'd seen a side of Lila that she never knew existed. DiCo pulled her aside and tried to calm HER down.

"I can't stand to see one of my best friends like this. It's tearing me up just to hear her. She's always been strong and positive, but now I don't even know her." Jewels said as tears slid down her cheek.

"Hey, it'll be ok. If she's related to Bam, she can do it." DiCo said trying to get Jewels hopes up.

"Lila you can do it. I promise everything will be ok." Johnny whispered as Rake and DiCo took their places and Bam and Raab took theirs. "I promise you that I will make sure that you are ok and this will be just a funny story to tell to your friends back in Iowa." Lila shook her head as more tears streamed down her face.

"Lila remember that night in the tower. You, me, and Johnny just hanging out. We're going to have even more nights like that after this, just stay with me." Bam said trying to get his sister to stay with them. She quieted down and gripped Johnny like her life depended on it.

"Ok, fine. Just hurry, please." She sniffled and the boys set to work.

"On 3. 1, 2, 3!" Bam and Raab groaned and strained, as Rake and DiCo pushed as hard as they could. "Come one guys push!" Bam screamed as he felt the rock move. Lila stayed quiet as her screams welled up inside of her.

"Hang in Lila, you're doing good." Johnny said trying to help Lila. It tore him up to see her in so much pain.

"God fucking damn it!" Raab yelled as the rock gave way and fell aside, freeing Lila. Everyone felt their breath return to normal as Lila still had Johnny in a death grip.

"Jewels, take the 4-wheeler back to the house and get Dunn to bring the hummer back here so we can load Lila up a little bit easier." Bam tossed the keys to the track star. "You doing alright Lila?" He asked her as he sat next to her in the water. All she could do was nod. "I told you everything would be alright. I'm not a terrible liar." He said trying to get her to smile.

"No, you're just a bad one." She squeaked laying all her weight on Johnny now. Everyone chuckled a little and knew that she would be just fine.


End file.
